Untitled
by poetic pizza
Summary: Well that would ruin it wouldnt it?


Dana drummed her fingers over the tacky keyboard, letting her mind hurriedly put the words on the screen. The case had baffled her, and although she had tended to agree with Mulder on several points, she kept that fact to herself and resorted to her security of skepticism. Mulder did have an ability to win her over. It had only occurred to her very recently that he was quite the remarkable man if he could make the skeptics of skeptics question herself. And that was the predicament that Dana faced. She had always found honour and security in the science. But Fox had started something in her, a new way of thinking, a new life. She only hoped that he would finish her. She never wanted to be hurt, she never gave herself the opportunity to hurt. But that barrier was wavering, now when Fox even looked at her, she wanted to collapse into his arms

Her recollections of the case she was summarizing brought her to vivid thoughts of Fox, lost in the world of might be, Dana was ignorant to the soft click of her apartment door as it was gently closed. In the dim lighting of the apartment, lit only minorly by the glow of the laptop she dedicatedly typed on, the confident movements of the figure moved swiftly and quietly to her position. He stood behind her for a minute, clearly seeing why Mulder had such interest in her. The soft red hair fell on her shoulders in a mature but appealing manner and shaped her lovely face. Her body was of medium build, when her attacker usually preferred the slimmest, still she was extremely attractive in an intelligent way. In a quiet move, hesitating only for a second to strongly inhale rich smoke from his cigarette, he stepped forward and swiftly linked his arms around her. A strong hand that smelt strongly of rich tobacco was firmly pressed to her mouth to stop her screaming. Dana's body jolted in shock as the thick frame enveloped her and prevented her from screaming. She struggled against his grip, but her arms were pinned helplessly to the sides of her body. Her breath came in quick hot gusts from her nostrils onto his aged hand as her legs kicked wildly, eventually finding contact with the table leg, knocking it and everything resting on its surface forward and onto the ground. Dana saw her laptop crash to the floor ahead of her and thought of Mulder as the screen blackened with the impact of the floor. The image of his warm face was the last she remembered as she felt a pain in the side of the neck that as a doctor, she instantly recognised as a needle filled with serum. A burning pain in her blood accompanied her worry over the injection as her attacker slowly let her tumble to the floor. Dana's frame thudded to the floor softly, guided by the strong hands of the man that had intruded her apartment

In a sluggish demeanor, Dana's eyes began to adjust to the light that seeped into her eyes. Bright, burning light that she recognised as that which flooded through her bedroom windows in the early hours of the morning, danced over her face. She groaned and rocked her head. Her body was sluggish and hot and wasn't responding to her orders. She tried to move her arm across the bed but felt lethargic and dead in her efforts. Why was she like this? Was she sick...wait...hadn't something happened?

"Oh I'm sorry Dana, I'll adjust the blinds for you a little". A vaguely familiar voice came from the room and the light stopped piercing her eyes. Still sluggish, she opened them to find her bedroom thrown into near darkness at the closure of her blinds. The silhouette of a man stood by the window. He had a relaxed manner about him, and Scully was instantly reminded of her intruder from the previous night. This was obviously him. And how long had he been here? Watching her in her drugged state? She wanted to flee from the bed and the apartment,, call Mulder and feel safe, but her body remained heavy and relaxed in its calm, drugged state. 

He spoke again " Now Dana, I'm sure that my arrival has come as a shock to you, I do apologize for my extended stay but I had to be with you while you were conscious. I rather regretted having to drug you but you were lapsing into a state of shock. Something unpleasant I've seen many a times before" He paused her to leisurely suck on the cigarette that he had expertly been playing with in his hand. At this image, Dana related his description and use of language to that of the cigarette smoking man, a man that had plagued Mulder's career for some time. The knowledge that her attacker was an intelligent man that had obvious connections with the bureau alarmed her more than if a common rapist had climbed through her window the previous night. She said nothing at his comments, keeping silent and cautious.

" You see Ms. Scully, it has become clear to me as of recent, that Fox Mulder's interest, or should I say..Faith, has been weaning in the X files. As each case once again return to the X files category, his frustration to find answers has eventually fallen to that of apathy. He just doesn't care anymore. You might know me Ms. Scully by the term of the cigarette smoking man, that's all very well. You may call me this." He paused once again at this to reflect on what he had said, drawing another puff of smoke from the cigarette, " My concerns in Mulder's business may seem puzzling to you Ms Scully. No doubt they do. The speculations that he is my son is rampant in his mind. This fact may be true. Then again, it may not. It would certainly provide an easy answer to my interest wouldn't it? This fact of my interest is unimportant however. HIS interest in the X files, in his quest for the truth, and ultimately in You Ms. Scully is the issue here." He finished his cigarette and brazenly tossed it to her carpet where his shoe met it with a firm press. without hesitation he pulled another one form his case in his pocket and lit it. Quickly drawing in the tobacco after the short absence. 

" An experimental procedure has come into our hands Ms. Scully" He stopped to watch her reaction. She had a pained expression that could have been from the debilitating effects of the drug he had injected her with. He continued " We believe that Mulder needs a fresh factor, something that will tie in his interests and keep his presence in our matters strong. This drug Ms Scully is just a very small part, when given to you it will ..shall I say, "speed up" the duration of pregnancy. Rendering it complete in only a few weeks. Oh, your baby will be healthy Ms Scully. I'll assure you that it will have no alien ancestry". He chuckled at this, as if he had touched on his own private joke by the comment. Seeing the fear in her eyes only added to his amusement " The love that Fox Mulder has for you is quite evident. He will protect you and the child and be quite the grand father I'm sure. All the while keeping his interest burning, wanting to know WHY this was done, wanting to know WHY he is needed so bad in the x files, wanting to know WHY we went through you....and ultimately...WHY I am the father of the child he is about to raise". Scully's eyes grew round and wet as the final statement hit home. He smiled at the reaction. She opened her mouth wide to scream, hoping blindly her neighbours would hear. Her silence had been caution up until now, but at this point she saw no other opportunity. Air rushed out of her mouth and nothing more. He chuckled again " oh, I'm sorry, that drug last night has temporarily rendered your voice useless. Can't have you screaming now can we?"

He approached the bed and sat next to her. His closeness disgusted her, but she was lethargic and useless in her drugged state. She loathed herself for getting into this situation. In an almost, loving gesture he reached out and cupped her face with his hand, brushing the whisps of auburn hair out her eyes. " Its not going to be all that bad now is it?" At this he flicked his cigarette to the ground and ended it in the same manner as the previous. He had a purposed look on his face, but his lips smiled in a loving way. He hooked his arm around her and drew her close to him, cuddling him close to her. She felt violated already, revolted at the close contact. She wanted to spit at him, but the energy required to do even that seemed overwhelming. He stared at her for only a minute before he brought his lips to hers and kissed hard. She could taste the revolting tobacco that had coated his tongue. The look on her face did not halt his progression however much she had hoped it would. With ease he laid her gently back on the bed and pulled the covers aside. He laid next to her and stroked the full length of her body. She had no defense. She was about to be impregnated by this man in some bizarre plot to lure Mulder to the x files. Her eyes pleaded with him to stop. 

A look came over his face as he traced small circles around her stomach." Almost forgot" he said, as he reached into his pocket and extracted a sheathed needle. He smiled to reassure her that it would be alright " Now, this will hurt a little Ms. Scully I'm afraid to say". He unsheathed the needle as he spoke, and followed the action by carefully pulling up her top. He looked intently into her eyes as the needle sunk deep into her abdomen. She cringed and winced at the burning pain. " Just the drug I told you about, that's all. It will shorten the pregnancy. Some may call it a blessing". The injection took only a few seconds but the pain continued to spread over her torso as the serum began to circulate through her blood. Dana knew what was coming next and thought only of Mulder. If only he would unexpectedly arrive at the door as he had done a few times in the past. If only he was here, if only she could scream or yell. Anything but this numb state where she had no defense to the cigarette smoking man's advances. 

Discarding the needle in the waste bin next to the bed, the man she had become aquatinted with over the past half hour moved back next to her and kissed her deeply once more. His movements were more determined now as he pressed himself on top of her.

Dana closed her eyes, and silently, began to cry. 

Yeah, well that's my fan fic. its been swell. I decided not to go into explicit sexual detail, because no one needs the image of a dirty old man screwing Scully now do they?

All characters in this story are the creation of Chris Carter. Any similarity to them is purely intentional.


End file.
